Return To Us
by Kaei Kon
Summary: Mi padre no es feliz desde nunca, sólo en viejas fotos le he visto asi ¿Las bestias sagradas podrán cumplirme un deseo? pelearé x lo que deseo y si necesito traer de regreso a los muertos que así sea! después de todo un niño necesita a sus 2 padres. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hola si ya se que no debería estar escribiendo esto y debería actualizar mis otros fics, en especial el de "Ni hablar!" que es el que me piden mucho y no es por bloqueo yo se como va a seguir y ya tengo casi todo el cap pero aún me faltan detalles y la vdd tengo que sacarme esto para poder terminar lo otro...

Esta historia no espero sea muy larga 5 caps maomenos y espero acutalizar y NO dejarla así por un año, jeje pero tengan por seguro que aunque cumpla 80 todos mis fics serán terminados

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei y las de siempre

**Rated: **Lenguaje y death character, ¿tal vez haga lemon?

**Summary: **Mi padre no es feliz desde nunca, sólo en viejas fotos le he visto irradiar alegría ¿será cierto que las bestias sagradas pueden cumplirme un deseo? soy un Hiwatari y voy a pelear por lo que deseo y si necesito traer de regreso a los muertos que así sea! después de todo un niño necesita de sus dos padres...

* * *

**Return to us**  
by  
Kaei Kon

La puerta se había abierto abruptamente, lo primero en pasar fue la camilla el cirujano corría a un lado de la camilla, detrás de él una enfermera y una médico residente, una sosteniendo un paquete de plástico que contenía una solución transparente de la cual salía una manguera que bajaba hasta la camilla, la otra iba literalmente encima de la camilla con las manos en una bolsa de ambú conectada a la mascarilla, la presionaba y volvía dejar que se llenara para presionarla de nuevo… al otro lado de la camilla un joven de aproximadamente 19 años corría junto, tenía las cejas curvadas hacia arriba en clara expresión de angustia y un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus comisuras aún sin querer salir… sus ojos rojo sangre brillaban cristalinamente mientras la persona que más amaba iba inconsciente en aquella camilla.

Mientras corrían el cirujano gritaba órdenes y se hablaba con los otros dos en términos médicos que el joven de ojos rojos no pudo entender del todo. La camilla golpeó otra puerta. La residente se volvió a encarar al chico.

- Lo siento joven Hiwatari hasta aquí puede llegar nosotros le informaremos cuando termine la cirugía

Y entonces las puertas de doble hoja se cerraron en su cara. Lo único que hizo fue mirar cómo la camilla golpeaba otro par de puertas y desaparecía de su vista, justo arriba de él una señal en ruso le indicaba que no podía pasar.- dio dos pasos hacia la pared y se recargó en ella, llevó ambas manos a su cara y mientras tiraba de los mechones que caían por sus ojos se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso para esconder su rostro entre las rodillas "Esto no está pasando… no, no puede estar pasando… Rei"

* * *

- ¡Papá! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que uses ese lenguaje

Un chico bajaba corriendo las enormes escaleras rumbo a la estancia de dónde había escuchado la voz de su padre, prácticamente había bajado de dos en dos, lo cual no le era en lo absoluto difícil, después de todo sus genes le habían dotado de una agilidad envidiable y los zapatos de corte chino que llevaba le ayudaban a moverse con agilidad

- ¡Hola abuelo ya nos vamos!

Un hombre alto con el cabello largo y blanco se quedó un poco estupefacto al tan solo ver una pequeña coleta de caballo atravesar su campo de visón, esas cuerdas negras eran inconfundibles era el cabello de su bisnieto.

Aquel chico pasó por una mesita dónde había un florero de porcelana el cual casi tira por golpearlo con su apresurado paso, acomodó de nuevo aquel objeto y el marco de una foto que había junto; se detuvo por un momento sólo a observar que las dos personas en la foto le sonreían casi como si antes de que él existiera esa sonrisa fuera toda para él, había dos personas en un sofá dos chicos de aproximadamente 16 años, su padre, Kai, miraba directamente a la cámara con una ligera sonrisa la otra persona tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa francamente encantadora saludando con una mano, su cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta baja se desparramaba por el sofá, él era Rei su otro padre.

Al fin el chico llegó a la estancia.

- Ya te he dicho que no corras así escuché cuando casi tiras ese espantoso jarrón

- ¿Si es espantoso porqué te molestas? –le retó el menor-

En ese momento ambos par de ojos se conectaron, los dos pares de tinte rojo cual vino nadie negaría que en ambos corría la misma sangre. El mayor suspiró

- Tienes razón, olvídalo pero pudiste haber tirado algo que sí importara

- En lugar de buscar algo con lo cual regañarme ya deberíamos irnos.

- Hn.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, el hombre con el que el pequeño se había topado los vio salir, ambos vestidos de negro, pero llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro. Suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de una de las salas que había dentro de la mansión.

- ¿Desea que le sirva algo señor? –le preguntó un hombre mayor vestido de uniforme

- No. Y por favor dile a los empleados que no quiero grandes alharacas en la mansión el día de hoy

- Lo que usted desee –dijo el obviamente empleado y se alejó-

Aquel hombre suspiró de nuevo y se levantó caminando hacia la chimenea, de la parte superior tomó otra foto, en ella estaban su nieto y ese otro hombre que tanto trabajo le costó aceptar, su nieto tenía una radiante sonrisa, bueno lo más radiante que un Hiwatari debía portar, cargaba tres cajas apiladas una sobre la otra, el otro apenas si cargaba una ligera bolsa y la razón aunque no obvia para todos aquellos que miraran la foto sí que lo era para ese hombre, si se miraba con atención se podía apreciar que el chico de rasgos orientales ostentaba una pequeña pero visible protuberancia en su abdomen, aquel bulto era Alex, su bisnieto que aún no nacía…

Recorrió la mirada por el salón en el que se encontraba, al menos en aquella sala había tres portarretratos con su nieto y ese chico, Rei… aquel que se había llevado con su partida la mitad de esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente de su nieto, si bien Alex hacía que Kai no fuera nunca más aquel adolescente perturbado y falto de cariño era más que obvio que tampoco era aquel joven de la fotografía.- lo peor del caso es que por más que quisiera no podía odiar a ese chino, era tan difícil odiar a Rei como fácil amar a Alex. Entonces sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado…

* * *

El teléfono sonó un par de veces más antes de que contestara fastidiado

- Dije que no quería se- ¿Qué! En este mismo instante voy para allá…

No le costó trabajo encontrar el área de urgencias dónde estaba su nieto, después de todo los gritos de dolor del chino se podían escuchar hasta la entrada.

- ¡Dios mío que está pasando aquí?

Todos voltearon un segundo para ver al imponente hombre que había llegado, y debió admitir que la escena que estaba ante sus ojos era perturbadora, había como cinco hombres sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Rei, Kai estaba detrás de ellos con la mirada aterrorizada…

Un nuevo grito de Rei regreso la atención de todos al chico. Al mirar los ojos de su nieto tomó algo de valor y se le acercó al chino mirándolo con detenimiento

- Señor hágase para atrás –le casi ordenó uno de los residentes por lo que a cambio recibió una mirada que lo dejó paralizado de miedo-

- A-Abuelo… -comenzó a articular Kai-

- Sr. Voltaire será mejor que espere af-

- ¡Suficiente Kon! Deja de gritar cómo loco que estás poniendo nerviosos a todos

- ¡Abuelo!

Pero como por arte de magia Rei había dejado de gritar, aún se retorcía de manera dolorosa pero al menos había contenido su escándalo.

- Dios mío Kot… cálmate todo va a salir bien –decía Kai con un hilo de voz mientras tomaba la mano de Rei-

- Parece que el calmante está haciendo efecto pero tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato a la sala de cirugía ambos están en peligro –dijo una de las doctoras que aún no perdía la cordura por el escándalo que el chino había armado- iré de inmediato por el cirujano estaré aquí en un par de minutos

- K-Ka Kai…

- Shhh no hables kot

- Kai prométeme que- que lo vas a cuidar –dijo el chino con un mucho de esfuerzo-

- Rei solo conseguirás agotarte

- Puedo sentirlo Kai… no-no voy a-

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Por supuesto que vas a estar bien vamos a regresar los dos a casa… los tres ya verás! ¡por favor te lo suplico no me dejes!

Los ojos del mayor de los Hiwatari estaban furiosos tomó por la ropa a uno de los atónitos residentes

- Exijo ahora mismo una explicación, ayer él estaba perfectamente.

- No lo sé con exactitud, los Nekojin…

- No quiero excusas han estado estudiando a Rei todo su embarazo y el Dr. Que trajimos desde china me aseguró que todo estaría bien

- Señor yo no…

- Parece ser el cordón está atorado en el bebé, y no sólo eso, como las contracciones ya empezaron cada una de ellas tira de este en poco tiempo si no intervenimos de inmediato puede desgarrarlo por completo y desangrar por completo a Rei y el bebé quedarse sin reservas de oxigeno –dijo un hombre en bata blanca con el cabello púrpura y los ojos dorados al hablar los colmillos le sobresalían, era obvio de qué parte de china era; dijo esto mientras daba instrucciones para que cambiaran a Rei a la camilla- tengo que llevármelo enseguida

- ¡No! –dijo Rei en un grito mitad desesperado mitad adolorido –Kai Kai prométemelo, aunque yo no esté por favor te le pido prométeme que lo vas a querer y aunque yo no esté no te echarás la culpa ni le echarás la culpa-

- Es hora de irnos –reiteró el hombre-

- ¡Kai! ¡Por favor Kai por favor! –y en un intento desesperado tomó a Kai por el cuello de su camisa jalándolo cerca de su rostro, Rei tenía angustia en sus ojos y Kai dejó en ese momento caer libremente sus lágrimas –por favor prométemelo yo sé que me cumplirás si me lo prometes-

- Te lo prometo –Rei sonrió ligeramente- te amo, siempre te he amado y por favor perdóname… -dijo con un hilo de voz-

- ¡Ya tengo que llevármelo! –gritó el Doctor-

- Yo también te amo, siempre te amaré –contestó suave el peliazul-

- Quiero… quiero que se llame Alexander…

- Rei… yo…

- bésame

- ¡Por los dioses que no hay tiempo!

- ¡Kai basta! –prorrumpió Voltaire-

Pero ambos le ignoraron, en el fondo ellos sabían que sería el último beso que compartirían, Kai puso todo su amor y toda la fuerza de su promesa en ese beso mientras Rei se alejaba lentamente de la conciencia.

- ¿Rei? ¡Rei! ¡No te lo pido por favor no me dejes!

- Ya no hay tiempo

El cirujano empujo a Kai y se llevó la camilla corriendo mientras la residente de antes colocaba una mascarilla en la cara del pelinegro…

* * *

Regresó a la realidad cuando su teléfono celular vibró, miró el número y apagó el aparato, dejando la foto de nuevo en la repisa de la chimenea. Ese día siempre era así todos sentían culpa, ese día hacía 12 años era el que se había llevado la mitad de la alegría de Kai… ese día era el cumpleaños de Alex….

* * *

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo –dijo el peliazul mientras le extendía una caja pequeña al niño que tenía frente a sí-

- ¡Cielos! ¿En verdad es…? –el niño abrió el paquete apresuradamente sólo para decepcionarse al ver su contenido-

- ¡Oh rayos! Yo creí que era Dranzer… -dijo y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo, mientras el mayor alzaba una ceja-

- Creía que ya habíamos hablado de ello, además mira ¿no es el reproductor que querías? –el chico volvió a fijar su mirada en el regalo que su padre le había dado, en efecto era el itouch de última que quería ese modelo aún no salía al mercado y él ya lo tenía en sus manos-.

- Pues sí pero... Dranzer

- ¡Dije que no! –aumento el volumen de su voz- sabes que las bestias bit están prohibidas

- ¡Pero papá soy muy bueno y con una bestia bit sería invencible! –la mirada del soviético se suavizó-

- Lo sé y en verdad lo siento pero ya lo sabes. Siento mucho que ahora las cosas sean así pero en el pasado las bestias bit pudieron causar mucho daño, lo más inteligente fue prohibir su uso… -lo dijo claro y fluido pero en su corazón él sabía que eran puras patrañas-

- No es justo yo he visto a Makoto usando a Dragoon.

- Tú no eres Makoto y yo no soy el irresponsable de Takao para exponer así a mi hijo.

- Hn.

- Lo siento mucho –dijo y revolvió los oscuros cabellos de su hijo, era gracioso, aunque había heredado las hebras negras de Rei a veces algunos mechones cerca de su rostro eran de un negro más cenizo le daba una apariencia bicolor en verdad que su primogénito era único y hasta ese momento había conservado la promesa a Rei, aunque no le había costado el más mínimo esfuerzo, ¿cómo fue a creer él, que podría no amarlo? Después de todo Rei vivía a través de Alex…- vamos es hora

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el cementerio, en una zona donde el jardín predominaba una lápida solitaria pero hermosamente decorada era el motivo de la visita de la familia Hiwatari.

- Hola papá –dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo arrancando una sonrisa del peliazul- cómo vez pase otro año y aún estoy aquí sano y feliz así que como vez mi papá ha cumplido su promesa –

Estuvieron ahí otro poco hasta que se escuchó el grito a lo lejos de otro jovencito

- ¡Alex! ¡Alex! Siento haber llegado tarde – un niño de aproximadamente la edad del joven Hiwatari se detuvo frente a ellos-

- ¡Luka!

- Buenas tardes Sr. Hiwatari

- Hn.

- ¡Oh cielos! Es el nuevo ipod touch? ¡Qué buen regalo! –entonces el chico bajó su mirada a la bolsa que traía en las manos- el mío no es tan impresionante

- ¡Oh vamos hay que abrirlo!

- No se alejen mucho la limo los llevará de vuelta a la mansión o a donde quieran pero no regreses tarde a casa

- De acuerdo

Y entonces ambos chicos se alejaron, Kai siguió con la vista cómo su hijo se alejaba del cementerio y cuando se sintió acogido y refugiado en la soledad bajo su mirada hasta que sus mechones cubrieron su rostro, estuvo así un instante y entonces se volvió hacia la lápida, puso una mano en ella y se dejó caer de rodillas, cada año que pasaba se le hacía más difícil estar sin él, su alma se atormentaba ese día, tenía que mostrarse feliz era el día en que su hijo había venido al mundo pero también era el día que Rei lo había abandonado…

* * *

- Joven Kai lo siento mucho hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero desafortunadamente no pudimos parar la hemorragia

Kai había sentido como el mundo se le venía abajo, aunque lo sabía, lo supo, lo supo desde el instante en el que Rei apareció en el marco de la recámara que sería para el bebé con una mano en su abultado vientre y los ojos llenos de angustia "Llévame al hospital y llama al Dr. Xang" no era la feliz acepción que estaba esperando no era el esperado "el bebe ya viene Kai" más bien fue un susurro lleno de dolor y de angustia… en ese segundo su corazón lo supo pero su mente se negó y más rápido de lo que Dranzer volaba por el plato de blade tenía a su amado en el porche conduciendo como el mismo diablo directo al hospital mientras gritaba por su celular que llevaran al Dr. Xang directamente a la sala de urgencias…

- Oh Kai lo siento tanto, tanto –decía Takao, Yuriy le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras Max se dejaba caer en el asiento y se tapaba la boca con su mano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, Bryan cerraba los puños con pura furia pero se guardó el deseo de romper la pared de un puñetazo y si de por si la situación no fuera del todo mala los White Tiger entraban en ese mismo instante a la sala de espera de terapia intensiva justo cuando el Dr. le daba la noticia a Kai, se escuchó un grito de desesperación de Mao mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, Lee por su parte negaba con la cabeza su mente se negaba a procesar, pero cuando escuchó que Mao estaba por caer en un estado histérico tuvo que reaccionar y levantarla para sacarla de ahí lo que menos necesitaba Kai en ese momento era una chica histérica, y no es que Mao no tuviera derecho a deshacerse ahí mismo, después de todo Rei era un hermano y si alguien en lo aldea lo quería más que a nada esa era Mao su lazo de familia era fuerte, pero había que admitirlo el que más importaba aquí era Kai…

- Y bien Dr. Qué pasó con el bebé –articuló Voltaire logrando que la voz le temblara al mínimo-

- El Dr. Suspiró y en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza pero esperó a Kai le regresara la mirada esto tenía mucha importancia, Kai lentamente subió la mirada, el terror había vuelto a sus ojos. Todos se quedaron expectantes.

- Kai… es un varón, eres padre y él te necesita –dijo y se alejó del peliazul mientras le decía a Voltaire- se privó de oxígeno unos cuantos segundos así que lo tendremos en observación un par de días pero supongo que podremos darlo de alta muy pronto-

- Gracias –lo dijo tan bajo que tan solo el doctor le escucho-

* * *

Kai miraba al pequeño ser en la cuna del hospital, tenía los ojos cerrados así que no podía ver de qué color eran, pero si pudo observar que en su cabeza había unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro azabache, la piel blanca como la nieve y en su rostro se acentuaban unos dulces rasgos orientales se preguntó si podría amar a este ser que se había llevado su corazón se preguntó si podría cumplir con su promesa, en ese instante el pequeño se removió un poco y entro una enfermera que sin saber la situación levantó al pequeño

- ¿Es su hijo? –le preguntó- veamos -y leyó el cinto en la muñeca de la criatura- Hi-wa-ta-ri ¿y bien es usted el señor Hiwatari? –Kai miró a la criatura y casi inconscientemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente-

- ¡Bien muchas felicidades es un niño hermoso! Aquí tiene puede cargarlo si quiere –y le puso el pequeño entre los brazos, Kai se hubiera negado pero aún estaba mentalmente incapaz de nada estaba a punto de regresarle el niño a la enfermera no estaba seguro de querer tenerlo entre sus brazos cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, por primera vez se conectaban sus ojos y entonces Kai lo supo… la sangre llama. Le sonrió con ternura, lo estaba amando, con un dedo acarició sutilmente la cabeza del pequeño quién hizo un gesto, obviamente un bebé de tan solo unas horas de vida es incapaz de sonreír pero para Kai su hijo le había dado la bienvenida con una resplandeciente sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre-

- Hola Alexander yo soy tu papá- le dijo muy suave y lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a salir por sus orbes escarlata estaba tan feliz de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos y a la vez tan desoladamente triste de que Rei no iba a poder compartir esta dicha, su alma estaba tan confundida que sabía nunca volvería a conseguir equilibrarse, pero al menos tenía una razón para seguir adelante, francamente hubo un segundo en el que pensó que sin Rei ya no valía la pena vivir deseó morir también pero ahora ese ser entre sus brazos le había renovado las fuerzas para poder seguir…

- Lo siento Sr. Hiwatari tengo que aplicarle algunos medicamentos pero no se preocupe todo estará bien y de seguro en un rato más lo llevaran al cuarto con su madre, puede esperar ahí.

Era obvio que esa pobre mujer no tenía idea de nada pero bueno al parecer Voltaire se las había arreglado para que no todo el personal se enterara de que aquel nacimiento provenía de dos hombres… Kai levantó la mirada lleno de orgullo y salió para enfrentar la vida, no era lo que siempre había soñado pero él nunca se dejaría vencer y su hijo sería el niño más feliz del mundo y le enseñaría al mundo que ése era su hijo y el de Rei pues nunca dejaría que eso se perdiera, Rei a pesar de no estar ya, sería el padre de este niño.

* * *

Kai levantó su cuerpo y los pedazos de alma que le quedaban y se encaminó a la mansión.

Al llegar era ya tarde cuando sonó su celular

- Hola papá

- ¿Dónde estás? Creí haberte dicho que no llegaras tarde

- Lo siento, pero nos emocionamos mucho probando el nuevo ipod ¿te importa si me quedo a dormir con Luka?

- Hn.

- ¡Gracias! Mañana regresaremos después del colegio _Dobroy nochi_!

- _Poka_ –colgó y subió lentamente las escaleras-

- ¿Necesitas algo nieto?

- No gracias abuelo estoy cansado y me iré temprano a la cama

- Bien. Yo debo irme ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa, ya sabes que tienes el día libre mañana así que no te preocupes

- Bien

Kai se cambió y antes de entrar a la cama tomó un frasco de su mesa de noche lo apretó con fuerza, odiaba tener que depender de fármacos para que su noche no fuera asaltada por horribles pesadillas, vertió dos tabletas blancas en su mano y con tan solo un poco de agua se las pasó. Miró por la enorme ventana que daba al balcón y observó la más grande luna que hubiese visto en muchos años.

- Buenas noches Rei… -fue lo último que dijo antes de que el Valium hiciera efecto-

* * *

- ¿Sasha(1) estás seguro de esto? –dos chicos corrían por los jardines de la mansión, sus movimientos eran sigilosos, no querían ser descubiertos-

- Nunca había estado más seguro de nada en la vida

- Pero tu padre dijo que no…

- Yo quiero esa bestia bit

- ¿Pero y si se da cuenta?

- No lo sabrá, nunca sabrá que fui yo, estoy en tu casa ¿recuerdas? Además no sabe que tengo una copia de la llave y que le saqué la combinación de la caja fuerte a Dimitri cuando estaba borracho y por último estoy bien seguro que se tomó un par de somníferos ni aunque Chernobyl volviera a explotar dentro de la mansión despertaría

- Eso es un tanto exagerado ¿no crees? Además, ¿para qué quieres a Dranzer? sería injusto que pelearas con él en el torneo

- ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de lo que dijo Makoto?

- Te recuerdo que yo no hablo japonés

- Durak… Makoto dijo que si lograbas conectarte con la bestia bit cosas increíbles podían pasar, además sé que las bestias tienen poderes especiales, con suerte y me cumplen un deseo

- Son bestias sagradas Alex por Dios! No son el genio de Aladdín!

- Al menos tengo que intentarlo –dijo mientras cortaba uno de los cables de alarma de la ventana-

- ¿Y qué rayos le vas a pedir según tu? –Alexander se incorporó y en su semblante un gesto triste se dibujó-

- Mi padre… él… no es feliz

- No creo que la felicidad sea algo fácil de pedir

- El extraña mucho a mi paaaaa… madre –suspiró- el otro día tuvo una junta a la que tuve que acompañarle, había una chica bueno una inversionista, prácticamente se le ofreció a mi padre y él ni siquiera la miró!

- Tal vez no le gustó

- ¡Por favor! ¡Todos los hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima! La estaban desnudando con la mirada

- ¡Por dios Sasha! Apenas tienes 12 años ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

- El punto es que mi papá se pueda volver a enamorar, no ha olvidado a… a… a mi madre y eso no es sano –no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Luka me estás escuchando? –cuando volvió la mirada su amigo estaba viendo una fotografía de Kai y Rei en esta Kai estaba abrazando al chino por la espalda mientras sus mejillas se encontraban en una tierna pose-

- ¿Alex porqué hay tantas fotos de Rei Kon con tu padre y ninguna de tu madre? –Alexander se aterrorizó ¿porqué tenían que estar esas fotos por todos lados? Siempre había sido así nunca había sido fácil explicar que era el hijo de dos hombres no es que le avergonzara pero era más fácil negarlo.

- Ya sabes que mi padre es muy apegado a sus compañeros de equipo, deja eso ahí no venimos a eso… -tomó en sus manos la fotografía y la dejo en la mesa junto a la ventana por la que habían entrado viajando su memoria a cierto evento que evidenciaba el dolor de su padre

* * *

- ¡No te me acerques eres un fenómeno!- una chica bajaba por las escaleras corriendo con Alex tras de ella

- ¡Espera deja que te explique! –Kai salía de una habitación para ver el porqué del escándalo

- ¡No hay nada que explicar! Para empezar eres de una cosa rara parte gato e hijo de un fenómeno, los hombres no se hicieron para embarazarse, podía entender que tu padre fuera homosexual pero esto ya es demasiado!

- ¡Mi padre no es homosexual! –y le tiró una bofetada a la niña-

- ¡Alexander! No se le pega a las mujeres –le reprendió su padre-

- Pero ella-

- NO y punto, discúlpate

- NO ella-¡

- No te lo volveré a repetir

- No se preocupe –dijo la chica- ya me iba –y se fue sola-

- ¿Cómo pudiste defenderla!

- Tu eres un Hiwatari y debes comportarte como tal, además a tu padre no le hubiera gustado que trataras así a las personas

- ¿Y yo qué diablos voy a saber! –dijo gritando sorprendiendo a Kai- ¡no lo conocí! Y francamente no es para tanto

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- ¡Es la verdad está muerto! MU-ER-TO tú deberías superarlo también –en ese momento Kai bajó la mirada y respiro para tranquilizarse no quería perder el control frente a su hijo sabía que este era un tema delicado y una chica acababa de llamarlo fenómeno- ¡Contéstame! Porque no te buscas a una mujer o a alguien más

- Tu sabes que no puedo

- ¡Bien! A un hombre entonces si eso es lo que te gusta

- ¡No es eso! Yo… no puedo… no puedo olvidarle… sabes perfectamente que aún lo amo –y ante esto se arrodilló a la altura de su hijo- por favor entiende Alex

- No lo entiendo

- ¿No significa nada para ti? –el niño estaba perdiendo la paciencia y cuando eso pasa y estás entrando a la pubertad dices cosas que no sientes realmente-

- ¡No! ¡No significa nada para mí! Sólo me engendró y ya no vive conmigo ¿cómo voy a sentir algo por alguien que no veo! –tomó una foto de por ahí- tal vez a ti te sea fácil pero yo o puedo querer a un pedazo de papel de foto!

Kai se levantó sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo… cerró fuertemente los puños y le puso cariñosamente una mano en la cabeza retirándose inmediatamente después para evitar que su hijo le viera llorar. Sabía que Alex no quería decir todas esas cosas pero también pensó que tal vez estaba presionándolo demasiado. Sabía que varias mujeres y hombres se le insinuaban a diario algunos con interés personal y otros que parecían sinceros pero él simplemente no les hacía caso, su amor por Rei no había disminuido ni un poco en esos años, no lo amaba por ser hombre o mujer simplemente por ser Rei…

* * *

Alexander tenía a Dranzer en sus manos era todo lo que siempre había soñado y visto en todos los videos de su padre magnífico, imponente

- ¿Pero qué rayos! –dijo el amigo de Alex quién por curiosidad seguía revolviendo las cosas de la caja de seguridad-

- ¿Qué pasa Luka?

- Mira es Drigger

- ¿Q-Que?

- Porqué tu padre tiene a Drigger ¿Qué no estaba con los White Tiger?

- S-Si, si, si, pero bueno ya ves tal vez fue para no separar por completo a las bestias sagradas… recuerda que Makoto también tiene a Draciel… Dámelo

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Como eres bobo, dos bestias son mejores que una…

- ¡No soy bobo!

Lejos de la mansión Alex colocó su a Dranzer en un lanzador

- ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?

- Entre más rápido más tiempo tengo, ya sabes que cuando mi padre se dé cuenta que Dranzer no está no parará hasta encontrarlo

- Esto no me gusta…

- Bien aquí voy… 3-2-1 let it rip!

El blade salió cual saeta destruyendo todo a su paso el par de niños no sabían si salir corriendo de ahí o quedarse admirando el gran poder de Dranzer…

- ¡Tienes que controlarlo o va a causar destrozos por todo el lugar! –gritó el chico, sus cabellos castaños volaban por el lugar debido al fuerte viento que Dranzer estaba causando-

- ¡Dranzer! –en su bit de poder la bestia dormida despertó al sentir la sangre de quién lo llamaba-

- ¡Está saliendo… Alex! ¡ALEX!

* * *

El pelinegro se encontró en un lugar que no reconoció todo era oscuro hasta que una intensa luz cegó su mirada

- Tú no eres Kai pero tu esencia se parece –de la luz se formó una majestuosa ave-

- ¿Dranzer? ¿Eres tú?

- Mi nombre puede ser Dranzer o Suzaku o Ave del sur…

- Mi-Mi nombre es Alexander Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari es mi padre

- Si… eso veo… y también sé lo que quieres

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero temo que no puedo concederte eso, no puedo manipular el corazón de los humanos…

- Oh –el rostro del pequeño se ensombreció-

- Sin embargo… hay algo que sí puedo hacer, al ser una bestia sagrada puedo regresar a la persona que ama tu padre y eso es gracias a que esta persona estaba vinculada con Byakko, pero por supuesto yo pediré algo a cambio

- ¿Qué tu puedes qué? -Alex estaba anonadado, ¿sería posible que esta bestia bit trajera de la muerte a su padre? De repente una luz en su bolsillo comenzó a brillar y como si tener a una bestia sagrada no fuera ya de por si increíble un gigantesco y resplandeciente tigre blanco se mostraba ante él.

- Suzaku… sabes bien que eso es algo que no debemos hacer

- Byakko –respondió el ave- más bien es una sugerencia y yo deseo algo que este niño puede darme, además no me niegues que no deseas ver de nuevo a tu protegido

- Ya lo estoy viendo, este chiquillo también es hijo de Rei ¿no lo vez acaso?

- Lo siento Byakko pero ya he tomado mi decisión, puedes ayudarme o puedes hacerte a un lado pero no me detendrás

- Torpe… sabes que no me queda más que ayudarte, Alex –se dirigió al niño- debes tener más cuidado al tratar con entes que no conoces y no deberías confiar así en las historias si bien Suzaku era capaz de regresar a Rei no sería capaz de que sobreviviera más de cinco minutos

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso crees que regresar a alguien del otro mundo es tarea sencilla? Si, bien, de los cuatro Suzaku es el que las lleva de ganar es un fénix, pero de curación sabe lo mismo que Seiryū o Dragoon como lo conocen de prudencia… ayudaré a regresar la cronología de la vida de tu padre pero debo decir que regresará con las mismas heridas que le causaron la muerte, le daré algo de tiempo pero tendrás que llevarlo al hospital de inmediato

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Acepto regresen a mi padre –el ave miró con detenimiento al tigre mientras este movía negativamente la cabeza-

- No deberías preguntar qué es lo que Suzaku quiere primero?

- No me importa lo que sea para que mi padre sea feliz

- No seas imprudente mocoso –esta vez fue el mismo Dranzer el que reprendió- será mejor que uses ese sentido Hiwatari o te arrepentirás muy pronto, yo no soy un ente maligno pero si lo fuera ya me hubiera aprovechado

- Bien, entiendo ¿qué es lo que deseas?

- Fácil, una batalla, contra Dragoon, ese me debe un par de cosas

- ¿Quieres que beybatalle contra Makoto?

- En realidad el que quiero es a Seiryū pero sí básicamente

- ¡Eso es fácil! –El tigre blanco se acerco al chico-

- Eres la viva imagen de Rei dime ¿de verdad lo quieres en tu vida? –El chico bajó la mirada-

- Si… es mi padre después de todo, se que dije que no me importaba pero sí me importa tanto tiempo escuchar hablar de él, en el fondo quiero que me abrace, no es que mi padre no lo haga pero siento como si me faltara algo que no puedo explicar y de algún modo sé que él podrá dármelo

- Bien… -los ojos de ambas criaturas mitológicas comenzaron a brillar y Alex ya no supo más-

Despertó ya que un desgarrador grito llamó su atención volteo hacia todos lados y vio algo que lo dejó por un momento sin habla ahí a unos cuantos pasos de él estaba Rei… Rei… gritando de dolor y retorciéndose, desnudo y en un charco de sangre

- ¡Por dios Luka llama a una ambulancia!

* * *

A pesar del Valium Kai despertó sudando frío por alguna razón algo había perturbado su noche, inmediatamente después su celular comenzó a desplazarse gracias al vibrador…

* * *

(1) como ya había puesto en otro fic y gracias a Adda en el fandom el segundo nombre de Kai es Alexander por eso Rei quiso ponerle así a su hijo (jajajja) y también como sabrán Sasha es el diminutivo de Alexander así como Yura de Yuriy y Borya de Boris...

En cuanto a Makoto... si le dejé el nombre original del hijo de Taka-chan pero si se dieron cuenta no será del todo apegado a esto (jijiji)

Gracias a todos!  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон


	2. Chapter 2

jeje no lo creían verdad, no creían que fuera a acutalizar tan rápido verdad muajajajajajaj además hoy es mi cumpleaños y quise festejarme con esta actualización ¡feliz cumpleaños a mí!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

El celular hizo un ruido metálico al caer a un lado de la enorme cama…

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Señor Hiwatari? ¿Está ahí? ¿Halo? ¿Me escucha?

* * *

- ¡Yuriy! Despierta inútil despierta –murmuraba Kai con una mano en el celular y la otra en el volante del Ferrari- mira el celular idiota, es ese aparato que suena en tu ridícula mesa de noche… te juro que si estás ocupado con Kuznetsov…

- ¿Quién rayos…? –contestó una voz malhumorada y dormida del otro lado de la línea-

- ¡Se llevaron a Alex al hospital! –gritó histérico el ojirojo-

- ¿Kai? Son las cuatro de la mañana…

- ¿Qué no me escuchaste! ¡Alexander está en el hospital!

- ¿Alex? –entonces su voz sonó más despierta- por dios ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé, me llamaron del hospital y… y… Yura… -su tono cambio de iracundo a necesitado- …ayúdame.

- Voy para allá –apenas se escuchó un "Bry desp-" cuando la línea se cortó-

* * *

Kai entró corriendo al hospital, directamente a la sala de urgencias, ese camino estaba tatuado a fuego en su memoria. Su cabeza dolía y su estómago vacío se encontraba girando. Miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró más que a algunos heridos y doctores corriendo por doquier, pero ni una sola señal de su hijo. Se dirigió con paso firme y puños cerrados al puesto de enfermeras.

- ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!

- Por favor señor contrólese este es un hospital –un alterado Kai golpeaba la barra mientras una aterrorizada enfermera intentaba calmarlo-

- Mire… -se calmó pero a cambio puso una mirada tan fría y oscura que nadie se hubiese atrevido a decir ni pio- me llamaron al celular diciéndome que me hijo había sido traído a urgencias, no lo preguntaré una vez más… don-de-es-tá -dijo lo último en un tono grave y amenazante-

- ¿Me-me- pu-puede dar el nombre, nombre de su, su hijo?

- Alexander Hiwatari –en ese momento la asustada enfermera trastabilló los dedos por el teclado del computador- Sí efectivamente aquí hay alguien con ese nombre –entonces la mujer dudó por un segundo si revelar o no lo que tenía en pantalla, tragó duro y encaró al desafiante joven ojirojo- Está en cirugía puede- ¡espere!

Kai echó a correr en ese momento no le importaba quién intentara detenerle, él llegaría hasta esa sala, esta vez un par de puertas no lo separarían de la persona que amaba.

Cruzó corriendo los pasillos, frente a sí tenía una pequeña salita de espera, aquella misma dónde el mundo se había parado por un instante hacía ya 12 años.- había alguien sentado ahí cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, pasó corriendo, apenas si pudo divisar otro pare de ojos grana conectarse con los suyos. Se detuvo. Dio otro paso y volvió a detenerse. ¿Había visto lo que había visto? Regresó sobre sus pasos y ahí en la salita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro verde se encontraba su hijo.

Lo miró por un par de segundos, consideró abrazarlo, consideró abofetearlo, consideró tirarse al suelo y halarse del pelo hasta sacarlo de raíz, más lo que hizo fue sentarse en el otro sofá bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo, se abrazó a sí mismo y respiró un par de veces, no sabía si el Valium había salido de su sistema del todo pero se sentía mareado y enfermo.

- Papá… ¿estás bien?

Kai no escuchó la voz de su hijo, de algún modo había regresado doce años en el tiempo y se sintió revivir todo de nuevo, aunque ¿eso no podía ser verdad? Levantó su cansada vista hacia las puertas de doble hoja y como si fuera una ilusión el Dr. Xang salía con su pijama quirúrgica algo ensangrentada en el abdomen, el cubre bocas en el cuello y la cofia en la mano. Su expresión era algo que no recordaba, estaba atónito, ¿estaba atónito antes de dar _esa_ noticia? Las pupilas de sus ojos ocre estaban afiladas y se habían conectado con las grana.

- Yo… -comenzó a decir mientras en el ruso se desataba un espasmo repetitivo por sus músculos ¿acaso diría que su hijo tuvo una hemorragia que no pudo parar? Pero si su hijo estaba a su lado ¿cierto? lo volvió a mirar para asegurarse-

- Estoy soñando –dijo y se levantó riendo levemente- tengo que ir a que revisen mi dosis de Valium –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y rió aún más por lo bajo causando que el doctor y su hijo alzaran una ceja-

- Papá… me estás asustando…

- No puedes estar asustado, eres un sueño.

- Le aseguro que su hijo no es un sueño joven Hiwatari y si quiere mi opinión médica no debería depender de las benzodiacepinas no son buenas para su psique –Kai meditó lo dicho por el pelipúrpura eso no es algo que diría alguien en sus sueños-

- Entonces… ¿Qué-?

- Será mejor que le pregunte a su hijo, yo por lo pronto estoy cansado y sumamente alterado iré a la cafetería por una dosis doble de chocolate y endorfinas, regresaré a hablar con ustedes… –dijo y pasó de largo. Kai volvió la mirada a su hijo aún creyendo todo el asunto demasiado surrealista-

- Lo siento papá no quise alterarte pero no supe que otro nombre dar para que vinieras de inmediato

- Alexander…

Su hijo suspiró en resignación y buscó dentro de su bolsillo mientras tomaba la mano de su padre para depositar en ella el motivo de este embrollo. Kai desplegó su palma pero no necesitó ver para saber lo que en ella había, todo su cuerpo había reaccionado al calor de su bestia sagrada, sin embargo no pudo contener el deseo de admirar su poderoso blade azul brillando en su mano…

- ¡Kai dónde está-? ¿Alex? –el pelirrojo llegaba corriendo con la mirada angustiada pero se había detenido al mirar al par de Hiwatari parados ahí, entonces la mirada de Ivanov reparó en el blade- ¿Dranzer?

* * *

Kai caminaba lentamente hacia la cama, el suave bip, bip del pulsómetro era el único sonido, en la cama una figura descansaba con una serie de mangueras a su alrededor y con una cánula nasal brindándole mayor oxigenación a su respirar; conforme más se acercaba a la halógena luz de la cabecera descubría quién era.

A tan solo dos pasos pudo ver… primero identificó la piel ligeramente canela de una mano de la cual salía una aguja conectada a una venoclisis, subió más y el cuello inmaculado por el cual un par de mechones negro umbrío le hicieron rememorar, finalmente se encontró con el rostro, aquellas facciones felinas que creía sólo vería en sueños. Levantó la mano y quiso tocar aquella piel, pero casi inmediatamente sintió su estómago revolver se dobló por el espasmo y salió corriendo de la sala de terapia intensiva.

Salió de ahí con una mano en la boca pasando junto a su hijo y junto al par de Neoborgs que cuidaban del pequeño Alex. Casi de inmediato el pelirrojo le siguió los pasos, no fue difícil dilucidar que se dirigía al baño más cercano. – al taheño apenas sí le había dado tiempo de lanzar una mirada al pelilila indicándole que se quedara con el preadolescente.

Kai entró empujando la puerta, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí, aún así se encerró en el cubículo más alejado y vació lo poco o nada de su estómago.

El otro ruso al entrar y escucharlo enfermo le dejó un poco de espacio preparando un poco de enjuague bucal que sacaba de una maleta que con precaución había tomado antes de salir de su departamento.

Después de escuchar que jalaban la cadena un par de veces y al ver que el peliazul no salía del cubículo Yuriy dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- Alex me lo ha contado y aún así no puedo creerlo. No sé qué decirte Kai, generalmente soy el que arregla las cosas cuando estás indispuesto pero… esto… está más allá de todo. –un largo silencio hubo entonces y un nuevo suspiro por el pelirrojo- Le dejé un mensaje a tu abuelo supongo que se enterará hasta dentro de unas horas… supongo que será lo mejor, después de todo el doctor Xang dijo que era probable que en unas horas recuperar la conciencia.

Después de otro poco de esperar el cubículo se abrió y dio paso a una visión que el ojiazul no hubiera gustado de ver nunca otra vez, Kai tenía ese semblante demacrado y cansado en sus ojos, oscuros círculos se marcaban a través de la piel debajo de sus ojos, tomó el enjuague bucal que le fue ofrecido y conjunto un poco de agua fría que se arrojó a la cara encaró al taheño.

Yuriy le miró con condescendencia y llevó una blanca mano a la mejilla tatuada del bicolor acariciándola en fraternal gesto.

- Tranquilo Kai… esto no es como la otra vez, aclara tus ideas… él ha vuelto a ti…

* * *

- Lo siento tanto papá yo… -comenzó el menor callando de inmediato ante la mirada de su padre, no pudo descifrarla, no era enojo, no era alegría que era lo que él esperaba, simplemente no supo qué tenía su mirada-

- Bryan llévate a Alex a casa

- ¡NO! ¡Yo quiero!

- No puedes estar aquí un niño no es aceptado en un hospital, además, no te estoy mandando a quedar ahí, date un baño desayuna con el abuelo, descansa un poco y vuelve si quieres –el pelinegro no pudo refutar nada su padre había usado ese tono-

- Bien –dijo y bajó su sanguínea mirada al suelo, al bicolor le costó un poco ver a su hijo estaba confundido, ¿qué diría _Él_ cuando le viera de doce años? Pasó su mano por la pequeña coleta alta de cuerdas negras de su hijo quién levantó el rostro para sonreírle.

- Además –continuó Kai- tu pobre amigo ha estado solo en recepción desde que llegaron, no le dejaron pasar ¿no crees que es justo llevártelo?

- ¡Dios mío, Luka! ¡Lo había olvidado! –el mayor acarició la tatuada mejilla de su pequeño, aquella marca Hiwatari que le correspondía por derecho, un solo triángulo con un lado quebrado hacia arriba repetido en cada mejilla, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente lo que hizo sonrojar al pequeño ruso-chino –Te lo encargo Kuznetsov

- N'e volnújs'a

* * *

- Joven Hiwatari, he sido prudente no puede negarlo pero… ¿qué clase de informe voy a dar al consejo médico?

- Yo me encargaré de eso sólo no diga nada por favor.

- En verdad… –el doctor había cambiado en 12 años ahora usaba unas elegantes gafas y llevaba el cabello más largo y suelto, apenas los signos de la edad representados por unas finas líneas en los ojos comenzaban a aparecer y un mechón blanco se ocultaba detrás de sus felinas orejas- En verdad me gusta Rusia, no me gustaría tener que regresar a china, estos años han sido buenos para mí.

- No se preocupe, además ahora más que nunca no podría permitir que regresara a china.

- Bueno por ahora no tengo ningún varón Nekojin _esperando_ el último parió el mes pasado y no creo que haya más por un tiempo, es tiempo de… bueno… es primavera usted me entiende –dijo y se sonrojó al notar que estaba entrando en demasiados detalles con el heredero Hiwatari-

- Doctor… estos doce años…

- ¡Cierto! es algo que olvidé mencionarle, el nivel basal de temperatura que tiene es de 47ºC de algún modo su sistema nervioso está protegido de esta fiebre, pero su células están trabajando a una velocidad increíble, es… como si estuviera envejeciendo a tiempo acelerado.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- No se preocupe, esto está disminuyendo, de alguna forma creo que está envejeciendo estos doce años en tan solo unas horas

- Pero… ¿estará bien?

- Yo no puedo responder a eso… entiéndame, hasta ayer él estaba… bueno… muerto.

- Sí lo sé.

- Pero supongo que sí es verdad lo que su hijo dice nada de lo que nosotros hagamos puede hacer realmente mucha diferencia.

- ¿Y sus heridas?

- Cuando llegó y lo vi pasar casi me desmayo he de decirle, hoy día hay un procedimiento para desasociar la circulación que él tenía con la placenta, fue fácil, hace doce años eso no existía… además de que le puse un expansor de plasma especialmente formulado para Nekojin que me ayudó a mejorar la coagulación, lo que realmente me sorprendió es como si su cuerpo hubiera regresado al minuto que su corazón dejó de latir, tuve que volver a abrir las puntadas de la cesárea! Estaban ahí cómo si las hubiese puesto ayer y no hace doce años… por supuesto tuve que suturar de nuevo… en fin ya di la orden de que lo bajaran a un cuarto, no lo haré pasar por terapia intermedia, sus signos son estables así que…

Kai había bajado su mirada y ahora estaba jugando con una taza de café completamente llena, su estómago no se encontraba en la mejor disposición de recibir nada aún, su cabeza era un desastre e inconscientemente llevó su mano a la bolsa de su chamarra deportiva buscando su medicación, maldijo por lo bajo, había salido tan rápido que apenas si había tomado las llaves del auto.

- Necesito un calmante – El doctor tomó una pequeña lámpara del bolsillo de su bata y dirigió la luz a las pupilas granas del ruso-

- En otros caso hubiera concordado con usted pero su reflejo pupilar está lento, joven Hiwatari se está volviendo farmacodependiente no creo que lo mejor para su hijo sea un padre medio drogado

- Hn. –bufó y miró a otro lado, le dolió pero era verdad, el Valium apenas era uno solo de los fármacos que consumía, Demerol, Vicodín y hasta Lithio era lo que generalmente el bicolor cargaba en un pastillero para poder llevar el día a día-

- Es en serio Kai, -dijo en un tono más personal- he sido el doctor de tu hijo pero no necesito hacerte pruebas para decir que cada día estás más alterado, estás a tiempo de dejarlas por voluntad después tendrás que entrar a desintoxicación… –Kai miró a los ojos ocre y movió ligeramente la cabeza de manera afirmativa sabía que tenía razón-

- Bien… será mejor que vayas a su habitación, podría despertar en cualquier momento.

* * *

-Bip-

_En… En dónde estoy_

-Bip-

_¿Soñando…?_

-Bip-

_Ah claro… estoy muerto…_

-Bip-

_Aja… y todo lo que hay en el otro mundo es ese molesto sonido?_

-Bip-

-Bip-

_Igual y me fui al infierno ¡que molesto ruido! Y yo que creí había sido me había portado bien… que mal karma… no un segundo eso es… huele a… _

-Bip- -Bip- -Bip-

Un quejido se escuchó y aquella figura en la cama se removió un poco, ligeramente abrió los ojos y miró el techo. Blanco. Se quedó así un par de minutos en lo que sus ideas regresaban. Una vez que fue consciente de quién era y dónde era probable que estuviera movió su cabeza hacia un lado. El sol comenzaba a asomarse entre las persianas ¿qué hora sería? Movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado y en un sofá pudo divisar a aquella persona que hacía saltar su corazón. Pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver, estaba seguro que no saldría de esa, lo supo. Recordó.

* * *

Estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama con una mano en su abultado vientre y una sonrisa en los labios, faltaba poco para conocer a su pequeño… su otra mano había estado sosteniendo un libro de nombres para bebé, no se habían decidido por ninguno aún, estaba leyendo cuando sus pensamientos divagaron y se quedó mirando a la nada imaginando cómo sería su vida cuando el pequeño por fin llegara… aún no sabía si sería niño o niña, le había pedido al doctor que no le dijera… estaba en el mundo de la ensoñación cuando sin previo aviso un punzante dolor se atenazó en su bajo vientre… respiró ¿sería que ya era hora? Pero el dolor no era normal no era como esperaba sentía que por dentro se estaba desgarrando…

Caminó con dificultad al cuarto contiguo ahí estaba la persona que más amaba, ahí admirando el móvil que acababa de colgar sobre la cuna. Sus ojos bermellón mirando con ensoñación los objetos que giraban sobre sí y alrededor de la cuna. Le dio pena tener que quebrar esa imagen, sabía que no la volvería a ver… y también sabía cómo quería llamar a su hijo porque sería varón y se llamaría Alexander, como el segundo nombre de su estoico e incomparable ruso…

* * *

El bicolor estaba con la cara escondida entre las manos no sabía si dormía o no, una cálida sensación lo recorrió, de seguro Kai no lo había dejado sólo ni un solo momento…

- Hola fénix –dijo y su voz se escuchó un tanto raspada-

Apenas había sido un susurro pero el bicolor lo había escuchado fuerte y claro levantó la cabeza de inmediato mirándolo con ojos asustados…

- ¿Está todo bien? –dijo con preocupación entintando su tono y faz- Kai dime algo me asustas… ¿él está bien verdad? –dijo y se quitó la cánula de la nariz-

Kai no dijo nada no sabía qué contestar pero tuvo que ponerse de pie al escuchar que el ritmo cardiaco había aumentado y él se comenzaba a incorporar con dificultad en la cama

- Ca-

- ¡Papá ya vol-

Un silencio absoluto, en ese momento Alex había entrado en la habitación conectando casi de inmediato sus ojos grana con los dorados, ambos sintieron hielo subir desde sus pies, era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos pero de algún modo ya se conocían, lo hicieron por siete (1) meses…

- Rei…

El peliazul se encaminó a la cama parecía que el chino iba a sufrir un colapso, se había llevado ambas manos a la boca y había dejado salir un grito ahogado. Los ojos dorados estaban fijos en el niño que tenía a tan solo unos pasos, no podía creerlo…

- Alex –comenzó a decir el bicolor pero tan pronto el menor se recuperó de la impresión echó a correr fuera de la habitación- ¡Alex!

- Tranquilo yo lo cuido –apareció Bryan por el umbral quién no pudo hacer contacto con Rei-

El pelinegro comenzó a hiperventilar y su ritmo cardiaco a aumentar, estaba a punto de entrar en shock cuando casi llamado por telepatía el doctor Xang entró a la habitación

- Cálmate Rei… respira lento… sí, lento, inhala… exhala… -una vez que el pelinegro pudo calmarse elevó su mano para que fuera tomada por el ojirojo-

- Kai… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

* * *

En otro tiempo y espacio…

- Cómo fuiste capaz ¿estás loco?

- Cállate cuando te venza verás quién es el loco además tú también te has mostrado

- Makoto es mi protegido sí, pero no ando por ahí reviviendo gente ¡pajarraco tonto!

- ¡Fíjate a quién le estás hablando!

- ¡Ya cálmense los dos!

- Byakko… tú no puedes mediar ahora esto, ¿cómo dejaste que Suzaku hiciera algo como esto; se supone que eres el que lo controla!

- A mí nadie me controla

- Por favor no peleen

- Mantente al margen Genbu

- Tú sabes por qué no deberías haber hecho eso vas a despertar a las fuerzas oscuras

- No seas dramático Seiryū, además pudimos contra mi yang

- No es lo mismo UNO que CUATRO ¿qué si despiertan?

- Seiryū tiene un punto –dijo el tigre del rayo- no es lo mismo una yang bestia sagrada que cuatro, fue difícil derrotar al Black Dranzer

- Eso no pasará…

* * *

- Brooklyn ¿te sientes bien?

- Hitoshi… algo no está bien

- ¡Brooklyn!

* * *

1 en realidad quise poner que el embarazo de los Nekojin durara 7 meses porque es algo que me nació, además los felinos gestan en tiempo récord y en términos generales un sietemesino humano está en perfectas condiciones de nacer (no así un octomesino)

N'e volnújs'a = No te preocupes

Como nota final quiero aclarar que los triángulos de Alex son iguales a los que se supone ostenta Gou... quise conservar eso. estoy haciendo una ilustración de Alex para que se den una idea más general de cómo es que lo imagino, pero la verdad siempre es mejor con lo que nosotros tenemos en la imaginación así que, se los dejo libre albedrío!!!

Como saben a mi me encanta responder sus revs así que ya lo hice para quines me dejaron un rev autorado y para **Rei Kon , xXx_HYDEIST_xXx, saya y vangelromina **les agradezco mucho y espero les haya gustado tambén este cap

Les recuerdo que el siguiente en acutalizar es Ni hablar! así que nos vemos ahí!!!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sé lo sé... han pasado MESES desde mi última actualización, y lo dije así sea lo último que haga terminaré mis fics, por el momento sólo prometo trabajar en este y ¡Ni Hablar! yo se que a estas alturas será un milagro los que lean este fanfic pero bueno, lo hago porque me gusta mucho escribir y adoro el kaixrei...

* * *

**Capítulo III**

- No…

- Rei…

- No, no, no, no ¡NO! Tengo que salir de aquí ¡alguien quíteme todo esto!

El joven de cabello negro gritaba mientras con desesperación y manos temblorosas por efectos de los tantos medicamentos que circulaban por su sangre, intentaba sacarse la cánula de la mano y los monitores cardiacos del pecho.

- Rei, si no te calmas te va a dar un colapso nervioso, y en tu estado es muy inconveniente, ¡acabas de salir de mi sala de cirugía por todos los dioses!

- ¡Acabo de salir de una tumba de 12 años Dr.! ¡dígame si a usted no le daría un colapso nervioso!

- Yo sé que es muy perturbador…

- ¡Usted no-!

- ¡Ya basta Rei!

Kai quién hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio después de haber contado brevemente la historia, levantó la voz haciendo callar al chino, sin embargo mechones azules cubrían su rostro.- lentamente se arrodilló en la cama.

- Por favor, entiende, todavía no te puedes ir, no… no quiero… no… no sé qué decir…yo… -balbuceó, se levantó y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación-

- ¡Kai!-gritó el chino- ¡Kai a dónde vas!

- Entiéndelo Rei, acabas de resucitar después de 12 años, si es difícil para ti, que es como si tan solo hubiera pasado un día, imagina para él que han sido doce largos años de criar solo a un chico.

Rei se calmó y miró directamente a los ojos a su doctor, lentamente sus ojos se fueron llenando de cristalinas lágrimas y sus hombros se agitaban en un silente llanto.

- Quiero… quiero ver a mi hijo… -dijo en un murmullo mientras recargaba la frente en sus rodillas flexionadas-

- Lo sé –contestó el Dr. en igual tono bajo- dame un segundo, mandaré que te traigan algo de comer, si puedes mantener el alimento y tus constantes siguen normales podrás salir por la tarde, no veo ningún caso a mantenerte aquí, después de todo esto es obra de poderes que yo no conozco.

El pelinegro asintió y se dejó caer lentamente en las blancas sábanas…

* * *

- ¡Por Dios Alexander! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? No, olvídalo, definitivamente no estabas pensando ¿Cuántas veces te dije que Dranzer estaba prohibido?

- Papá… yo…

- Mira lo que ha provocado tus acciones ¡Imagina el trauma que le vas a causar a todos!

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? -el último comentario había hecho enfurecer al menor de los Hiwatari- Te traje de vuelta a Rei y en lugar de estar feliz y con él, estás aquí regañándome.

- Es tu padre –contestó el mayor en tono de reprimenda-

- Mismo que no conozco… mira… papá –dijo bajando la mirada al suelo de la cafetería del hospital- yo, no sé qué está pasando, por favor, por favor no me obligues a regresar ahí…

- ¿Q-Que? –Kai no podía entender a su hijo, y a la vez sí, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer regresar a ver a Rei, al menos no aún. Suspiró- de acuerdo. Bryan llévate a Alex a casa, yo veré que es lo que va a suceder ahora y después me comunico contigo

- De acuerdo

Justo en ese momento su pelirrojo amigo entraba, tomó una silla y se sentó en la mesa; tenía una expresión cansada y parecía haber estado manteniendo una llamada por el celular hacía poco.

- He cancelado todas tus citas cercanas y también te reporte enfermo, sé que es trabajo de tu asistente pero siento que éste asunto es demasiado importante para dejarlo en manos de esa perra.

- ¡Yuriy!

- Tú sabes lo que pienso de ella, en fin, tu abuelo estaba muy exaltado, me habló desde los Estados Unidos gritándome, creo que decirle que Alex estaba en el hospital no fue buena idea, quería regresar de su viaje, le dije que todo había sido un mal entendido, no te preocupes no le dije nada de Rei, trataremos con él cuando llegue, después de todo no queremos que al viejo le dé un colapso a miles de kilómetros de aquí ¿verdad?

- Yuriy….

- Bien ahora esto es lo que va a pasar, Bry tú llévate a Alex a la mansión, fíjate que se quede bien vigilado

- ¡Oye! Estoy aquí por si no lo habías notado

- Lo sé pero más te vale no causar más problemas por ahora jovencito, mira en el embrollo en el que estamos metidos por tu culpa –el pelinegro solo bajo la mirada a sus manos- eso pensé…

- Bien, vamos mocoso… -dijo y ambos se levantaron, Alex iba por delante-

- Y Bry… regresa lo más pronto que puedas –dijo Yuriy con las frente recargada en las manos que había cruzado frente a sí- después pasa a la casa y trae a Falborg y Wolborg… -Bryan abrió los ojos en sorpresa- tenemos un problema…

- Kai también se incorporó en su silla al escuchar esto.

* * *

- Dra.… Dragoon… Hay por Kami… ¡Makoto! ¡Tus maletas nos vamos de viaje!

* * *

- ¿Pero está bien mamá?

En otro hospital al otro lado del océano, un rubio con bata blanca pasaba su mano por sus alborotados cabellos en señal de frustración

- No lo sé Max, al parecer entró en un coma muy extraño, los doctores no saben qué es lo que le pasó, pero con Brooklyn todo es relativo, Hitoshi no se ha separado de él un segundo, tengo a Emily trabajando en los datos y estamos intentando conectar con Kyo en Japón, pero parece haber una extraña fuerza interfiriendo nuestra comunicación con Dizzy.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- Max… hay algo que no te he dicho – el rubio levantó la mirada con expectativa- recibí una llamada de la BBA mi reunión con los científicos de BioVolt para hoy iba a ser cancelada, parece ser que a Voltaire le surgió alguna clase de problema de origen personal.

- ¡Kai! –gritó el joven pero la rubia negó con la cabeza-

- Al parecer todo fue un mal entendido y la reunión se llevará a cabo sin demora, de todos modos me quedé algo preocupada e hice algunas llamadas a Rusia con unos amigos que tengo en el hospital de Moscú resulta que ayer en la madrugada alguien con el nombre de Alexander Hiwatari entró a urgencias.

- Por Dios el hijo de Kai –pero nuevamente Judy movió la cabeza-

- Eso es lo extraño, al parecer el nombre del chico fue borrado del sistema, lo cual me intrigó más, tú sabes lo conocida que es su familia por allá e hice un par de llamadas más, y al parecer el chico sí fue visto en el hospital, pero no sufría de ninguna enfermedad.

- ¿Qué? Entonces fue sólo un error mamá seguro sólo se comió algo extraño o se raspó…

- No Maxie, al parecer un cuarto en terapia intensiva fue ocupado bajo circunstancias extrañas mismo que está bajo las órdenes del Dr. Xang

- ¡Qué!

- Esto no es coincidencia Maxie, las lecturas y este cambio me hizo pensar y para asegurarme llamé a Ivanov… no me quiso decir nada, pero estoy segura que algo malo está pasando, le comenté de los problemas en las comunicaciones y de las fuerzas que están haciendo interferencia, y el hecho de que parece ser pertenecientes a algún tipo de bestia bit, me dijo que él no sabía nada y cortó la llamada.

- ¿Por qué le compartiste esa información mamá? Pensé que ellos no te agradaban

- Y no lo hacen, pero desde que estamos en alianza con BioVolt para poder incursionar en Europa es mejor tener buena relación con los altos mandos, en este caso ese par de neoborgs, de todos modos esta información solo pasó a oídos de Tala, no creo que se filtre en dónde no se deba.

- ¿Crees que sea prudente que llame a Kai, mamá?

- Por lo que escuché él se reportó enfermo

- ¡No será que la sala de terapia intensiva es para él? Ya sabes que con tal de que las acciones de la compañía no caigan son capaces de encubrir una enfermedad.

- No lo sé Maxie… no lo sé…

* * *

-bip-

-bip-

-bip-

- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Estoy Harto! ¡Yo me largo! –dijo él un ya bastante recuperado pelinegro

- ¡Código Azul! –entró una enfermera corriendo a la habitación encontrándose con que su paciente se había arrancado el pulsómetro y lo sostenía con una mano mientras claramente intentaba salir de la cama- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero en qué rayos está pensando! –corrió la afectada enfermera a colocarle de nuevo el electrodo en el pecho al chino mientras lo tecleaba con un golpe digno de un jugador de football americano-

- ¡Suélteme quiero irme ya!¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! –gritaba y pataleaba el chino cómicamente mientras la enfermera le sujetaba como podía en cama-

- ¡No! ¡Usted no puede irse joven! ¡Tiene que esperar hasta que el Dr. Xang de su pase de salida!

- ¡No! ¡Ya me aburrí!

- ¡Esto es un hospital no un parque de diversiones!

- ¡No me interesa quiero irme! – de una patada se zafó del agarre de gorila de la enfermera y salió corriendo en bata por el pasillo, su cabello largo y negro flotaba a su alrededor-

Rei dio vuelta en una esquina y siguió su paso apresurado, pasó por un laboratorio de cristales reflejantes, logrando así apreciar su reflejo.- sin dejar de correr se quedó estupefacto al mirar que sus facciones se habían endurecido y la cara oval que tenía había desaparecido por completo, su estructura más que la de un adolescente era la de un joven adulto… estaba tan metido observándose que había olvidado que había salido disparado como loco así que pasó lo inevitable, se estrelló con otra persona.

- ¡Oh por los dioses! – cayó de espaldas, no había sido un golpe muy fuerte pero seguro las suturas de su cesárea le habían pasado factura- duele, duele _shanghai_…

- R-Rei…

El pelinegro levantó la vista y se quedó de una pieza, ahí parado frente a él estaba su ruso, lo admiró lánguidamente, la primera vez no había reparado en sus facciones, oscuros surcos se hundían debajo de sus ojos carmesí, su cabello bicolor ahora estaba un poco más largo, parecía que había crecido varios centímetros, se imaginaba que ahora la diferencia de estaturas sería más notable, su rostro se había igualmente alargado, y sus facciones de adolecente habían desaparecido por completo, ahora era un apuesto joven de veintitantos años… si Rei no estuviera ya prendido del ruso seguro en ese instante hubiera desarrollado un enamoramiento de colegiala. Sin embargo también notaba que algo había cambiado en su estoico ruso, Kai siempre había sido de mirada fría y calculadora, pero ahora cierto aire de depresión y tormento le acompañaban en su presencia, esto entristeció mucho al ojiámbar.

- Rei…se… se te ve …

Rei reparó en cómo había caído por fin. Como era de esperarse la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta se le había subido por las piernas dejando al descubierto su desnudez, inmediatamente juntó las rodillas y se puso las manos entre las piernas para cubrirse, pero al hacerlo volvió a hacer presión en la zona de la incisión.

- Hay duele duele duele…

- A ver ven deja te ayudo… -pasando un brazo por debajo de los de Rei le ayudo a incorporarse de manera que no pusiera demasiada presión en su vientre-

Una vez que el chino estuvo en sus propios pies se encaminaron de nuevo a la habitación dónde se sentaron en la pequeña sala que estaba dispuesta a los familiares del enfermo.

- Ya quiero salir de aquí –comentó el chino-

- _Da_, ya están tramitando tu pase de salida, no eres el único que odia los hospitales, de seguro me va a dar una enfermedad nosocomial de sólo estar sentado aquí –comentó el ruso sin mirar a Rei-

- Kai ¿Porqué no me miras?

- ¿De qué hablas? Te estoy mirando ahora –dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado

- Kai…

- Hn.

- Mírame Kai

El joven Hiwatari con lentitud fijó su mirada en el chino, lo observó lánguidamente, sus ojos, su cabello, su nariz, su boca, era el mismo Rei que había estado añorando los últimos años, sí es decir, ahora estaba un poco cambiado, pero al mirar esas orbes doradas parecía que el tiempo se había detenido…

- Esto… esto es muy extraño, aún para nosotros que hemos pasado por muchas cosas raras en el pasado

- Lo sé Kai, lo es también para mi

- No creo que lo entiendas Rei, apenas antier estaba yo hablándole a tu tumba en el cementerio! ¡A tu tumba!

- No grites si te escucho.

- _Prostite_…

Hubo un largo silencio entonces, Rei no sabía qué hacer, qué decir era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras frente a Kai, nunca había tenido que pensarse dos veces las cosas antes de hablar con él, siempre había sido todo muy natural y ahora no sabía que sería lo correcto que pudiese decirle. Además había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. En el par de horas que estuvo solo en esa cama miles de horribles escenarios se pintaron en su mente ¿Acaso Kai había encontrado otra persona a quién amar en esos 12 años? ¿Cómo había seguido adelante con su vida? ¿Qué había de su hijo? ¿Cómo era su carácter? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Cuál había sido su primera palabra? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en caminar?

- Kai ¿Qu-

Un fuerte golpe detuvo a Rei de que la pregunta saliera de su boca, el ruso había golpeado la mesa en la que estaban con ambas manos y se levantó de golpe, por un momento Rei pensó que se iba a marchar de nuevo corriendo, pero pronto descartó esa idea cuando al mirar a Kai, éste le devolvía una mirada completamente furiosa. Arrojó la silla para atrás y dio dos pasos para acercarse a Rei lo tomó del cuello de la bata de hospital y lo levantó a la fuerza.

- Qu-

¡Plaf! No pudo decir nada porque el Ruso lo había abofeteado, la mejilla del chino comenzaba a escocer y tornarse roja pero esto poco le importó porque inmediatamente después del golpe Kai lo había tomado en brazos y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo mientras escondía su añil cabeza en el cuello y dejaba que silenciosos sollozos se ahogaran en su hombro, sentía la humedad rápidamente empapar su bata de hospital y el cuerpo del Ruso atenazarse intentando contenerlo. Kai… siempre había sido así, guardándose todo hasta que explotara de la manera más extraña que pudiese imaginar, Rei elevó sus brazos y le abrazó la cabeza acariciando lentamente sus cabellos, murmurando cosas suaves en chino, sabía que el Ruso apenas si las entendía pero esto siempre parecía reconfortarlo… a Rei le hubiese gustado un beso, pero estaba consciente que todo esto era muy abrumador para su Fénix… las respuestas a sus preguntas vendrían con el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, y si ya no era el dueño del corazón de su capitán, por lo menos lo podría tener cerca como amigo y compartir a su hijo… de ahora en adelante las cosas no podían sino mejorar ¿o no?

* * *

- Black Dranzer… Kuro no Suzaku…

- Kuro no… Seiyu…

* * *

- ¡Brooklyn! ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?

- Está convulsionado por favor salga de aquí

- El no está convulsionando

Un joven de cabellos azul tormenta salió corriendo de la habitación de hospital de dónde su pupilo y novio estaba apostado, tan solo un segundo fue el que Brooklyn abrió los ojos, y lo que vio lo dejó completamente perturbado, en lugar del color verde tranquilo que eran sus ojos el total de los globos oculares fueron reemplazados por un negro total, algo no estaba bien en el mundo de las bestias sagradas y pronto lo descubriría….

- ¡Judy!

- Hiro…

- Brooklyn está…

- Lo sé mis lecturas están fuera de control

- Necesitamos urgentemente contactar con Japón…

* * *

Aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy, Nueva York…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 107 provenientes de la ciudad de Tokio llegaran a la sala 7D_

- Sugoi…. Papá hacía mucho que no estábamos en América! –un pequeño de gorra y cara ovalada se escurría entre los pasajeros mientras su padre, un joven de ojos y cabello azul tormenta lo miraba con una sonrisa-

- Lo sé Makoto ahora encontremos a….

- ¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¿Qué tienes?

El joven nipón estaba a punto de desmayarse y azotar contra el suelo si no es que es atrapado a tiempo por cierto rubio

- ¡Takao, qué tienes, te encuentras bien?

- ¡Daddy! –se expresó el pequeño Kinomiya al ver al rubio-

- Makoto, no me digas que se comió todo lo del avión…

- No… estaba bien hasta hace un rato, tú tampoco te ves muy bien Dad…

- Lo sé hace un instante sentí un mareo, será mejor que salgamos de aquí haré que un taxi nos lleve de inmediato con mi mamá y nos revise…

- ¡Sí! Judy obaa-chan sabrá que hacer –dijo el pequeño de gorra-

- _Esto no está bien siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder la conciencia…._

* * *

- Te lo dije Suzaku ¡Te lo dije!

- ¡Cállate!

- Vamos chicos es hora de convocarlos no podemos esperar más

- Mi conexión aún no se ha restablecido del todo

- Byakko es imperativo

- Lo sé Genbu sólo unos minutos más y podré llamar a Rei, Seiyu deja de pelear con Suzaku que tu protegido ya está por llegar al igual que el tuyo Genbu, Suzaku…

- Lo sé lo sé ya voy…

* * *

Y bien hasta aquí el cap 3 la verdad a pesar de que ya tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir este cap si me gustó ¿uds que dicen? les prometo contestar revs si me los dejan authored si no pues hasta el prox capi!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA!  
Каеи Юишатари Кон


End file.
